


Bound 2

by CelesteJacobs



Series: Soundtracks To Love [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJacobs/pseuds/CelesteJacobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wade waits patiently in the cafeteria for Peter to show up. Honestly..Who leaves this sexy ass in bed alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound 2

Bound 2  
By: Celeste Jacobs

_Bound to fall in love/ Bound to fall in love (Uh-huh, honey)_

Wade adjusted his headphones and continued to whistle to Kanye’s “Bound 2”. His feet were propped up on the table and his eyes were focused on the cafeteria entrance. The employees around him gave him curious looks and a few whispered to each other. It’s not every day that you saw Deadpool sitting in the Stark Industries cafeteria. His admirers were excited because now they had a fantastic view for lunch. Spandex left nothing to the imagination and the katanas strapped to his back, the gun holstered to his hip, added a sense of danger.

Wade took a moment to look at the watch on his left wrist. 11:59am glowed red and Wade narrowed his eyes. His prey would be arriving any moment and then they would have long chat. You don’t give someone the best sex of their life and then leave them to wake up to an empty bed in the morning.

\---------------

Peter sighed and trudged to the cafeteria. He woke up late and barely had time to brush his teeth before he was catching the subway to his job at the lab. He really couldn’t blame anyone but himself really. The guilt of what happened over the weekend had kept him from sleeping. 

He had slept with Wade.

“So stupid”, Peter muttered to himself.

He didn’t feel guilty about sleeping with Wade. The opposite really. More like ecstatic. But he did feel guilty about leaving without a word. He didn’t want Wade to see his face. The expression of happiness. The expression of love.

Peter sighed again.

He was in love with Wade Wilson aka Deadpool aka the Merc with the Mouth. He should have said no that night. But Wade had dangled a carrot in front of a hungry rabbit’s eyes and Peter couldn’t resist the temptation. Just thinking about that night brought a blush to Peter’s face. Peter’s experience with sex was slim to none but that night, Wade made him feel more open and less inhibited then anyone ever had.

_He was drowning. He was bound to Wade with no chance of surfacing._

Peter wanted to bang his head against something but first food.

\-------------------

The alarm on Wade’s watch went off the exact time that Peter walked into the cafeteria. Wade got up from his chair and began to briskly walk over to the other man. He noticed the bags under the other man’s eyes and how he seemed to be moving slower than usually. If Wade wasn’t so irritated, he might have lightened up on Peter. But hey, this is Wade we’re talking about.

He heard Peter let out a gasp when he saw his approach with eyes darting around for exits.

“Not today Petey” mumbled Wade before grabbing Peter by his waist and throwing him over his shoulder.

Peter let out a squawk as he was thrown over Wade’s broad shoulders.

“What the hell!” he shouted as he was carried out the door.

The entire cafeteria watched their antics with shocked expressions before erupting into chatter. Peter swore he saw a camera flash. He was mortified.

“Let me down Wade!” he cried as he was carried down the hall.

“No can do Lucy. You got some splaining to do” replied Wade before hitting the elevator button.

Peter tried to wiggle free but instead a yelp escaped from his mouth when he felt a sharp sting on his behind. Did he just…

“You keep moving like that Petey, I’m going to spank you again”

Peter felt another hit on his behind, this one harder than the one before, and felt tears stinging his eyes.

“Understood Petey?”

Peter furiously nodded his head. The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a crowd of people.

“Get the fuck off the elevator” growled Wade at the flabbergasted people before him. He sighed when no one made a move. People were so rude sometimes. He took out his gun and aimed it at the first person in front of him. 

“Move it or I shoot everyone on this elevator”. 

That got people scrambling. With the elevator cleared, Wade stepped on with his prize and hit the first floor button. The elevator closed with a ding.

“Now listen Petey. We’re going back to my place because you owe me some type of explanation for why you left the way you did. As soon as we get to my apartment, I’m going to fuck that ass like no tomorrow because I’ve been thinking about you since you left. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you remember that you’re mine. Remember that you’re not allowed to leave me. Remember that I’m the air you breathe and you can’t survive without me. Mkay?”

He heard Peter's whispered yes before nodding in satisfaction.

The elevator dinged again and the doors open.

Wade sighed at the sight that met him once he stepped off the elevator.

In front of him stood Tony Stark and Steve Rogers with their arms crossed. Steve spoke first.

“And where pray tell are you going with our son Wilson?”


End file.
